


Harry Potter gets smart and takes control - chp 11&12 out-take

by YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe



Series: Harry Potter gets smart and takes control [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Severus Snape, Implies/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Severus Snape Has Feelings, Severus Snape Has a Heart, talks of lily evans potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe/pseuds/YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe
Summary: An out-take. Set shortly after chapter 11/12After Filius talks to Harry, he goes to see Lily's old friend in order to help her son.





	Harry Potter gets smart and takes control - chp 11&12 out-take

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to happen... I was just going through my notes today while writing chapter 18 and it kinda happened, I had to share it with you.

That evening, after Filius had eaten dinner, he pondered over the conversation he had had with young Mr Potter. He was shocked that he was so desperate for anything of Lily's. That no-one ever told him about her. He frowned and stood up. Going over to the little attic of his tower, he started rooting around in the boxes of old files and assignments he had there, looking for his Protege's trunk. He was sure he had something of hers, he could give to her son.

Later than night after curfew, he walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the door of his colleague's office.

"Enter," the cool voice intoned

"Good evening Severus," Filius said. Even after all this time, it was still odd following the human customs of speaking first when entering, instead of weighing and having times a small staring contest as the goblins did.

"What can I do for you, Filius?" Severus asked, looking up from his marking, "please have a seat."

Filius sat down and pondered for a moment how to put his request. It was no secret how much Severus hated James Potter and harry.

"I had a most interesting conversation today, with lily's son." He said after a moment.

Severus looked up sharply, "what did you say?"

"Lily's son." Filius repeated evenly, "I spoke to him. It got me thinking. Do you have any photos of Lilly, that I could copy for her son? He has preciously little of hers. He was desperate to connect with her in any way when he heard I knew her. Do you know what he said to me, Severus? He begged me to tell him about her, anything at all. No-one ever talks about her he said. He doesn't know anything about her. I didn't tell him you were her friend, though, don't worry. But if you had any pictures of her, I would appreciate a copy for him." Fillius explained.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, looking slightly pained before with a sigh said, "Lily's son."

"He is Lily's son; I spoke to him as he's had a remarkable improvement in his marks. I had to be sure he wasn't cheating."

"Yes, I suspect the little cretin is getting significant help from ms Granger," Severus sneered.

"Severus," Filius chided gently with a smile used to his colleague's harsh antics by now, "he's not. I checked. He's been holding back; all these years didn't want to risk his friendship by getting better marks. He's not stupid Severus. He's much more like Lily than I thought. Much less like James than he looks."

Severus frowned, which turned into a slight sneer, "I'll believe it when I see it. He's still horrible at potions."

"Lily was to at the start, wasn't she? Said it didn't make sense, it was only when you started showing her the why's over everything that she started getting so good. Maybe her son is the same." Filius suggested,

Severus frowned, then sighed again, thinking of her green eyes. He missed her.

He got up abruptly and disappeared through a hidden door in the wall behind his desk. After a moment, he returned with a small bundle of pictures.

"You can copy the ones that don't have me in it," he said sharply not looking at them. Not able to bear it.

"Thank you, Severus," Filius said softly as if understanding just how much it cost the man to bring these out.

It didn't take long for Filius to sort though and made a copy of the pictures. He got up and silently left the room, leaving his brooding college staring off unseeingly at the fire.

*

Severus stayed there for a very long time that night, staring at the fire, not really seeing it. He missed her so much. He bitterly regretted his part in her death; the guilt clawed at him. How could he look her son in the eye, her eyes, when it was his fault. He pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he look and see her eyes staring out of the face of his tormentor?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is not coming today, you're getting this instead.  
> Soon though. I have just had a beta offer to jump on board, they're awesome. 
> 
> Also I don't know much about canon Flitwick's family. In this head cannon he was raised heavily influenced by his Goblin family and culture.


End file.
